vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Reece
Summary John H., aka John Reese is a former member of the U.S. Army Special Forces and CIA National Clandestine Service (NCS) Special Activities Division (SAD) officer who left the service and lived out on the street until he was recruited by his new employer to help stop premeditated crimes before they happened. Teaming up with several unlikely allies he and his new team set out to make the world a better place from the shadows. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 9-B with grenade launcher Name: John Reese, "The Man in the Suit", "Wonderboy" Origin: Person of Interest Gender: Male Age: Mid 40's Classification: Human, Former CIA NCS agent, Former Special Forces officer Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Skilled Marksman, and at using other weapons, including kitchen knives and baseball bats, Expert Tactician, Indomitable Will, High Pain Threshold, Skilled at lock-picking, Skilled Pickpocket, Skilled Torturer, In "God Mode" can be fed information from The Machine, allowing for secondhand Clairvoyance Attack Potency: Street level (Capable of defeating highly trained hitmen and government operatives with ease. Has cleared out entire rooms of criminals ranging from five to nine on multiple occasions. He was also able to defeat a gang of petty thugs on a subway with no effort). Wall level with grenade launcher. Speed: Athletic Human with Peak Human combat and reaction speed (Has outpaced & reacted to countless other highly trained operatives. Has routinely avoided getting shot in numerous gunfights with well experienced criminals, ducking or dodging faster than they can get a lock on his position) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to Root) Striking Strength: Street level (Can knock out fully grown men with ease, often overpowering them. Can break free from multiple people holding onto him) Durability: Street level (Can take blows from others on his level, has survived being shot without a bulletproof vest on) Stamina: Very High (Survived being tortured for 16 hours with electricity without ever breaking or giving his captures any information. When once kidnapped by someone Reece held out against torture of having needles punched into his nerves including the humerus but he never gave in. Went on a one-man warpath lasting several days with broken bones, cuts, and several gunshot wounds but never stopped until he found who he was looking for) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with weaponry Standard Equipment: SIG-Sauer P226R, but occasionally he uses a Kriss Vector, or a Coharie Arms CA-415, Sniper rifle, Grenade Launcher Intelligence: Above average (John is shown to be very intelligent. He can quickly come up with tactics and strategies to subdue his opponents with ease. He has been able to identify former military personnel by their tactics and weaponry. He is good at blending in and "hiding in plain sight." He has been able to go undercover in more than one situation and play a convincing role) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: * God Mode: At some points during the series, John is granted "God Mode" by The Machine. During this, The Machine will provide him with instructions and information, including the locations of anyone who's a threat to him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Person of Interest Category:Tier 9